LOVE COFFEE
by baskoro.alham
Summary: GONGCHAN , SEORANG ANAK YANG SANGAT BIASA ATAU BISA JUGA SANGAT TAMPAN YANG KEHILANGAN IBUNYA SAAT MUSIBAH KEBAKARAN MENIMPA RUMAHNYA . IA BERTEMU DENGAN KRYSTAL YANG NOTABENENYA ADALAH TETANGGANYA SENDIRI.


**TITLE : LOVE COFFEE**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, KISS ENDING**

**CAST : GONGCHAN SHIK (B1A4)**

**JUNG SOO JUNG A.K.A KRYSTAL (F(X))**

**LANGUAGE : INDONESIAN**

**CRACK PAIR , SCHOOL LIFE , KISS , GAJE... TYPO BERTEBARAN... MOHON KRISARNYAAAA**

**MAAF KALO BANYAK YANG TYPO , ALUR GA JELAS, MAKLUM MASIH NEWBIE...**

**OHIYA SATU LAGI, PENGGUNAAN TANDA '..' ITU KARENA TANDA PETIK DI KEYBOARD GUE LAGI RUSAK.. GATAU KENAPA JADI HARUS NGETIK DUA KALI KALO MAU PAKE TANDA PETIK**

**RNR NYA JUSEYOOOOO**

Semua kejadian itu berlalu dengan cepat.

"Channie-a ayo kita sarapan." panggil seorang namja paruh baya dari ruang makan dan disusul dengan langkah kaki seorang namja tampan dari arah tangga. Itu Gongchan yang sudah siap untuk sarapan dan berangkat sekolah.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." sapa Gongchan dengan nada datar. ia lalu duduk dikursinya dan mulai menyantap sepiring roti dan segelas jus jeruk yang sudah ada di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Gongchan-ssi." sapa seorang yeoja cantik dihadapannya. yeoja itu tersenyum manis padanya tapi Gongchan hanya menatapnya dingin dan kembali meneruskan sarapannya.

"Wae ? kenapa kau tidak menjawab sapaan dari krystal ?." tanya ayahnya. Gongchan hanya kembali menatap ayahnya lalu meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Ah tak apa ahjussi , mungkin gongchan sedang tidak mood pagi ini." Krystal menyela.

"Appa , sarapanku sudah ku habiskan, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?." tanya Gongchan dengan tatapan dan nada yang sangat sangat datar.

"Oh yasudah, tapi krystal apakah kau sudah selelsai dengan sarapanmu?." Appa-nya Gongchan segera bangkit dan merapihkan jas nya.

"Ah, ya tentu." jawab Krystal sambil berusaha menelan makanan yang masih tersisa dimulutnya dengan meminum segelas air.

ketiganya pun berangkat dengan mobil diantar oleh ayahnya gongchan. Krystal duduk dibelakang sembari mendengarkan musik dari Iphone nya sementara Gongchan duduk didepan sambil terus menatap jalanan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

...

"Gamsahamnida ahjussi." Krystal membungkukan badannya 90 derajat tapi tidak dengan gongchan, ia hanya mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Ne cheonmaneyo." balas Appa-nya Gongchan dengan melambaikan tangan dari jendela, Krystal membalasnya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju kelas bersama, mereka memang berada dikelas yang sama. Disepanjang lorong, Krystal terus mengoceh menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan pada Gongchan tapi Gongchan tidak menggubrisnya.

'Ya ! Gongchan-ssi ! apakah kau mendengarkan aku?.' tanya krystal yang tampak mulai kesal.

'Tentu, aku mendengarkanmu.' jawab Gongchan dingin.

'Tapi mengapa kau tidak menggubris semua pertanyaanku?.' wajah krystal mulai tampak merah padam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

'Kenapa kau terlalu banyak bertanya?.' Gongchan membalikan pertanyaan dengan nada yang datar dan tatapan yang dingin. Gongchan segera masuk ke ruang kelasnya dan buru buru duduk dan mencari tempat yang jauh dari krystal. Krystal hanya bisa mengumpat sendiri karena sikap aneh Gongchan akhir akhir ini.

'Mengapa dia begitu dingin padaku pagi ini ?.' umpat krystal sembari mengecek bajunya siapa tahu ada yang salah dengan seragamnya,

Pagi ini angin musim gugur berhembus tidak terlalu hebat dan saat saat seperti ini mengingatkan Gongchan pada Ibunya. Gongchan hanya termenung memandang keluar jendela dan sesekali menengguk cappucino yang ia bawa dari rumahnya.

disaat tidak ada guru seperti sekarang, suasana kelas menjadi sangat gaduh dan bising, tapi tidak bagi Gongchan, ia tidak ikut mengobrol atau sekedar berbincang sepatah dua patah kata pun dengan teman temannya, ia termenung dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

'Annyeong ! apa kau baik baik saja?.' Tiba tiba lamunan Gongchan pecah saat Krystal datang dan duduk disampingnya.

'Ya aku baik baik saja.' jawab Gongchan dingin.

'Kenapa kau akhir akhir ini aneh sekali?.' Tanya Krystal tapi Gongchan tidak menjawabnya. 'Kenapa kau selalu diam saat aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu? apa yang salah denganku?.' Tanya krystal lagi tapi Gongchan tetap tidak menjawabnya.

'Oke aku menyerah, jika kau ingin menceritakan semua masalahmu , cari saja aku.' Krystal berlalu meninggalkan Gongchan yang masih memandang keluar jendela.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat , bel tanda istirahat berbunyi , itu adalah saat yang paling ditunggu tunggu oleh semua siswa yang mulai menggila karena kelaparan untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan.

...

'Hai Channie-a !.' sapa krystal sembari duduk disamping Gongchan.

'Hai.' jawab gongchan yang sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

mereka duduk berdua di bangku kantin layaknya sepasang kekasih tapi mereka tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelah mereka saling menyapa tadi.

'Euuung.. aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang.' Krystal pergi meninggalkan Gongchan sendiri yang sedang menengguk secangkir cappucino , ya gongchan memang seorang pecinta kopi, ia biasa menikmati secangkir kopi di teras rumahnya saat pagi hari bersama ibunya.

...

'Channie-ssi tadi kau dipanggil oleh Choi Siwon songsaenim.' teriak Krystal dari arah lorong , Gongchan berhenti sebentar lalu menatap krystal datar, lalu krystal membalasnya dengan melempar senyum terbaiknya.

DEG ! Gongchan merasakan sesuatu

Dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit terkejut Gongchan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

'Namja aneh.' Umpat krystal dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.  
>Gongchan berjalan dilorong dengan mimik wajah seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. ia merasakan sesuatu entah apa itu namanya saat krystal melempar senyumnya.<p>

'Gongchan-a mengapa akhir akhir ini nilaimu menurun?.' tedengar sayup sayup suara lembutnya Choi siwon, guru matematikanya Gongchan, Gongchan hanya menunduk.

'Apa ini karena kebakaran itu? aku tahu kalau kau sangat terpukul karena musibah itu tapi bisakah kau melupakannya saat kau sedang belajar?.' tanya Siwon

'Ma..maafkan saya.' sayup sayup terdengar suara Gongchan yang sedang menunduk. seragamnya basah karena ternyata ia sedang menangis.

'Ya ! jangan menangis, ambil ini dan kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu.' Siwon menjulurkan sekotak tisu, lalu gongchan mengambil beberapa lembar dan menghapus air matanya lalu ia membungkukan badannya.

Dikelasnya sudah berlalu satu jam pelajaran dan sepertinya guru untuk jam berikutnya tidak datang, dilihatnya semua siswa sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing.  
>Gongchan pun berjalan ke kursinya, krystal menguntitnya dari belakang dan duduk disampingnya.<p>

'Apa yang siwon songsaenim bicarakan padamu?.' tanya krystal ,tapi Gongchan hanya membisu. 'Mwo-ya! kenapa bajumu basah seperti ini?.' krystal terkejut saat melihat kebawah dan mendapati baju seragamnya Gongchan basah.

'A...apa kau habis menangis?.' Tanya krystal dengan ragu ragu, tiba tiba Gongchan menatapnya tajam dan mengangguk.

'Mengapa kau menangis?.' tanya krystal lagi tapi tak disangka airmata Gongchan meleleh membasahi pipinya.

'Aigo kenapa kau menangis ?.' Krystal panik dan segera mencari saputangannya , disela kepanikannya mencari saputangan tak terasa aimatanya juga ikut meleleh.

'Ini pakai ini !.' Krystal menjulurkan sebuah saputangan berwarna hijau dengan bordiran berbentuk nama KRYSTAL dalam bentuk hangul.  
>Gongchan mengambilnya dan menghapus airmatanya dengan saputangan itu tapi ia terkejut saat mencium aroma parfum<em> rose<em> di saputangan itu, parfum yang sama degan yang sering dipakai oleh ibunya Gongchan.  
>Gongchan kembali menatap krystal.<p>

'Kau boleh memilikinya.' ucap krystal dan berlalu meninggalkan gongchan untuk menenangkan diri.  
>Gongchan masih terdiam sambil menggenggam erat saputangan permberian krystal.<p>

...

tak terasa ini sudah waktunya pulang, seperti biasa Gongchan dan krystal pulang bersama dijemput oleh appa-nya Gongchan yang kebetulan pulang kerja tapi setelah mereka sampai ditempat biasa mereka dijemput, belum tampak ada mobil appa-nya Gongchan disana. Mereka mau tak mau menunggu berdua, ya hanya berdua. saat seperti inilah yang ditungu tunggu krystal. Ia masih melihat Gongchan masih menggenggam erat saputangan pemberiannya, Krystal pun tersenyum senyum sendiri.

'Gwaenchanayo?.' tanya Gongchan yang sedari tadi melihat sikap aneh krystal. krystal sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia dengar, jarang atau bisa disebut tidak pernah seklaipun Gongchan menyapa atau sekedar membuka mulutnya akhir akhir ini.

'A...ah ne gwaenchanayo.' jawab krystal gugup.

'Itu Appa !.' seru Gongchan sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil berwarna silver yang menuju ke arah mereka. sekali lagi krystal terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

'Annyeong.. apa kalian sudah lama menunggu ?.' tanya namja paruh baya itu dari jendela mobil.

'Ah aniya appa, kami baik baik saja saat menunggu, ya kan krystal?.' tanya Gongchan sembari tersenyum ramah pada krystal dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

'Eung,, ya kami baik baik saja.' mereka lalu masuk kedalam mobil tapi tak biasanya Gongchan mau duduk dibelakang bersama krystal , biasanya dia duduk didepan dengan appa-nya.  
>krystal nampak gugup dan salah tingkah ketika namja tampan itu duduk disampingnya.<p>

'Gwaenchanayo?.' Gongchan menatap wajah cantik krystal, kali ini ia tidak menatap wajah krystal dengan tatapan datar dan dingin, tapi Gongchan melempar senyum manisnya, hal yang sangat langka bagi krystal, terlebih senyum manisnya yang membuat krystal salah tingkah lagi.

'A..._gwaenchana_.' jawab krystal gugup sambil mencuri curi pandang kearah jendela, Gongchan hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum lagi.

'_Aigo_.. senyumannya manis sekali.' bisik kristal dalam hati.

'Krystal -a bisa kita bicara sebentar ?.' Panggil shinwoo, ayahnya Gongchan.

'Ne,, apa yang anda ingin bicarakan?.' tanya krystal.

'Apa ayahmu masih mengizinkan kami tinggal disini sampai rumah kami selesai di bangun?.' tanya Shinwoo dengan wajah serius.

'Ah ahjussi bisa tinggal disini selama anda mau.' jawab krystal sembari tersenyum manis.

'Tapi aku merasa tidak enak denganmu dan ayahnmu, terlebih dengan gongchan yang bersikap dingin padamu.' bisik shinwoo.

'Ya aku tahu jika Gongchan bersikap dingin padaku akhir akhir ini tapi aku mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.' jawab krystal bijak.

'Ah kau memang yeoja yang baik , cantik dan bijak.'puji shinwoo 'tapi bisakah kau mengibur Gongchan agar ia bisa hidup normal kembali, cobalah kau bicara padanya dan hibur dia.' ucap shinwoo yang membuat krystal diam sejenak.

'Aku akan mencobanya ahjussi !.' jawab krystal dengan semangat.

'Terima kasih Krystal-a.' shinwoo sangat berharap penuh pada krystal.

Krsytal berlalu meninggalkan ahjussi itu dan mencari Gongchan, tak susah untuk mencarinya disaat seperti ini, Gongchan biasanya sedang berada ditaman dan duduk di ayunan ditemani secangkir capuccino kesukaannya.  
>krystal lalu pergi ke taman dan mebanr saja Gongchan ada disana.<p>

'Channie-a boleh aku duduk disini ?.' tanya krystal sedikit gugup.

'Ah iya tentu saja.' Jawab Gongchan sembari bergeser untuk mempersilahkan krystal duduk.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?.' tanya krystal sambil melirik tangannya Gongchan yang sedang menggenggam erat saputangan yang ia berikan.

'Aku sedang melihat matahari terbenam, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?.' gongchan berbalik tanya sambil menatap sebentar wajah krystal.

'Ah... tadi aku hanya...aku hanya ingin... aku sudah mengerjakan semua PR ku dan aku ingin beristirahat saja.' jawab Krystal dengan nada bicara yang terbata bata.

'Ya ! kau bisa menemaniku melihat matahari terbenam.' jawab Gongchan sembari menatap kearah sunset yang mulai muncul dari balik gedung pencakar langit seoul.

'Bukankah itu indah?.' tanya gongchan yang tidak berhenti mentapa sunset ditemani oleh krystal disampingnya.

'Ya, itu sangat indah.' Krystal ikut terpana oleh pemandangan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.  
>tak disangka sekarang tangan krystal terasa digenggam oleh seseorang.<p>

'Mwo? apa kau-' tak sempat krystal melanjutkan omongannya, telunjuk Gongchan menyentuh bibir krystal mengisyaratkan untuk diam.  
>Hari mulai gelap dan lampu lampu mulai menyala membuat pemandangan kota seoul tampak lebih indah dimalam hari.<p>

'Aku suka menghabiskan waktu bersama ibuku dengan menyaksikan sunset sampai malam tiba dan ibuku selalu membawakan dua cangkir cappucino untuk kita berdua dan aku akan menyanyikan lagu "Dear mom" sambil tertidur di pangkuan ibuku.' Ucap Gongchan lirih.

'Tapi...' Gongchan tiba tiba teringat dengan ibunya dan menitikkan air mata.

'_Aniy_a ! jangan menangis.' krystal juga ikut melelehkan airmata tanpa ia sadari.  
>tetapi ia sangat terkejut karena Gongchan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.<p>

'Krystal-a kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku.' Ucap Gongchan yang masih tersedu.  
>Tangan krystal membelai lembut rambut Gongchan tanpa ia sadari, setelah beberapa saat susana menjadi sangat hening, tidak ada suara tangisan ataupun yang lainnya, ternyata Gongchan sudah tertidur.<p>

Krystal pun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menggendong gongchan di punggungnya.

"Namja ini berat sekali." keluh krystal saat menggendong gongchan ke kamarnya.

setibanya dikamar, krystal langsung membaringkan Gongchan ditempat tidur dan melapisi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ia pasti sangat lelah." krystal berlalu pergi sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya.. krystal turun dan mendapati appa dan umma-nya sudah pulang.

'Appa ! Bogoshipoyo.' teriak krystal sambil menghambur kearah ayahnya dan memeluknya.

'Nado bogoshipo Soo jung-a.' ucap ayahnya.

'Besok kan hari minggu , appa bisa kan bermain denganku seharian besok?.' tanya krystal memelas.

'Mianhaeyo tapi appa harus pergi ke busan untuk urusan bisnis besok.' mendengar perkataan appa-nya , Krystal hanya terisak di pangkuan ayahnya.

'Mianhaeyo soo jung-a.' ucap Jung jinyoung, atau bisa disebut mr jung sambil membelai rambut putrinya.

'Apakah umma akan ikut bersama appa juga?.' tanya krystal tanpa berhenti terisak.

'Ya, umma akan ikut bersama appa besok ke busan.' Timpal seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang membawakan 2 cangkir teh, itu Jesica Jung atau biasa disebut mrs jung.

mereka memang tidak pernah mempunyai waktu bahakan untuk sekedar sarapan bersama dengan anaknya.

semua itu tidak membuat krystal berhenti terisak. krystal pun berlalu meninggalkan appa dan umma-nya untuk pergi tidur.

Gongchan yang terbangun karena lapar(?) mengintip dari balik daun pintu dan menerka nerka kenapa krystal begitu sedih sat berjalan ke kamarnya?. ia berinisiatif untuk menghiburnya besok pagi dengan mengajaknya bermain.

_MINGGU 07;00 AM._

Seorang yeoja tampak tak bersemangat untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. kalau bukan karena appa dan umma-nya , krystal tidak akan bangun pagi seperti sekarang.

'Aigoooo !.' pekik krystal yang membuat seluruh penghuni rumah bisa yang sudah bangun mendengarnya.

'Wae-yo krystal-a ?.' Tanya shinwoo sambil menyeruput secangkir cappucino yang ada ditangannya, tunggu sebentar, jadis emua anggota keluarganya Gongchan adalah pecinta kopi? itu pertanyan yang amsuk akal.

'Ah aniya ahjussi, anda bisa sarapan sekarang , itu maksudnya heheheh...' krystal tersenyum canggung yang nampak aneh di pikiran shinwoo.

'Mwo? aneh sekali.' gumam shinwoo.

_MINGGU 07:30 AM._

Semuanya sudah berada di meja makan, sarapan yang telah disiapkan ahjumma sudah siap di meja masing masing tapi ada 2 bangku yang kosong , itu adalah bangku yang biasa dipakai mr dan mrs jung ketika sarapan. krystal memandang kursi itu dengan tatapan kosong, mereka berangkat pagi pagi sekali , terlalu pagi dari perkiraan krystal.

'Selamat pagi semuanya.' sapa Gongchan dengan sunggingan senyum mau di wajahnya yang memecah lamunan krystal. senyuman yang bisa membuat hati siapapun luluh melihatnya , tak biasanya Gongchan seperti ini, Krystal dan shinwoo menatap Gongchan tak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

'Mwo ? ada apa dengan kalian?.' gongchan sadar jika ia menjadi bahan pelototan oleh ayahnya dan yeoja yang ia sukai.

'Ah aniya,.' shinwoo mengerdipkan sebelah matanya pada krystal dan memberi isyarat dengan dua ibu jari mengacung dari tangan kekarnya. krystal hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan isyarat itu.

'Mwo? apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?, apa kalian merencanakan sesuatu?.' tanya Gongchan penuh selidik dengan sedikit memicingkan mata pada ayahnya.

'Ya! Gongchan-a , apa yang kau bicarakan ? segera habiskan sarapanmu tuan muda !.' nada suara shinwoo mulai meninggi.  
>Gongchan yang takut hanya bisa menuruti apa yang ayahnya suruh.<p>

'Euung... Krystal-a.' panggil Gongchan dengan mulut penuh makanan yang membuatnya semakin cute.

'Ne? ada apa?.' jawab krsytal

'Maukah kau bermain bersamaku setelah ini?.' tanya Gongchan yang sontak membuat Krystal dan shinwoo tersedak.

'Uhuk, ya gongchan-a ! tuangkan appa air_ ppali_ !.' teriak shinwoo dengan makanan tersedak dimulutnya.

'Aigo... apa kalian baik baik saja?.' tanpa berpikir lagi , ia langsung menuangkan air untuk ayahnya dan krystal.

'Apa yang kalian rencanakan sebenarnya?.' tanya Gongchan memasang wajah bingung yang tampak sangat imut dimata krystal.

'Ah aniya, appa ingat, appa akan terlambat kerja.' shinwoo bangkit drai kursinya lalu membersihkan bajunya dari sisa sia makanan dan mencium kening Gongchan.

'Ayah pergi dulu channie-a ! baik baik dirumah dengan krystal , ingat jangan bakar rumah ini !.' ledek shinwoo sambil berlalu pergi.  
>sekarang tinggal lah mereka berdua yang tampak saling canggung.<p>

'Bukankah kau ingin mengajaka ku bermain setelah ini?.' tanya krystal memecah suasana canggung dengan pertanyan konyolnya.

'Ah iya, ayo kita ke taman belakang.'

DEG !

Krystal sangat terkejut sekaligus senang saat Gongchan menggandeng tangannya.

****************  
>'Nah kau pegang ini dan aku akan mulai duluan.' Gonfchan menjulurkan sebuah water gun yang sangat besar yang tampaknya baru saja ia isi.<br>krystal hanya terperangah bingung, ia tak sempat bertanya tentang apa yang akan ia mainkan, tiba tiba.

CROT~~

sebuah semprotan air mendarat diwajah cantiknya, Gongchan menembaknya dengan water gun.

'Ya! kenapa kau lakukan itu?.' krystal tampak tak terima dengan perlakukan Gongchan tapi gongchan tidak memperdulikannya dan mlaah tertawa terbahak bahak dan melanjutkan permainannya yaitu perang dengan water gun.

'Kemari kau !.' krystal membalas emprotan Gongchan dan tertawa lepas

'Ya! Krystal-a ! lihat wajahnmu dan bajumu!.' Gongchan tertawa melihat yeoja cantik itu berubah menjadi basah kuyup.

'Memang seperti apa wajahmu?.' krystal terus menyemprotkan air dari water gun-nya kearah gongchan , mereka berdua bermain seperti dua anak kecil yang baru saja dilepas dari kurungannya.  
>kalian tahu? sekarang mereka seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja kehujanan padahal diluar sedang tidak hujan.<p>

'Tunggu ! aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu.' Gongchan segera mengarahkan water Gun-nya ke tanah dan membuat rangkaian kata yang semua orang pasti tahu artinya. Ia membentuk sebuah rangkaian kata 사랑해

'Kenapa kau hanya terdiam? apa kau tidak suka?.' senyum Gongchan tampak mulai memudar ketika ia melihat krystal diam karena tulisan yang ia buat.

'Aniya , aku suka tapi aku lelah , bisa kita duduk di ayunan itu?,' tanya krystal lemas dan sambil menarik tangan Gongchan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

'Apa kau mempunyai masalah? kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.' Gongchan tersenyum manis kearah krystal tapi krystal hanya menatapnya sendu.

'Mianhae.' ucap krystal lirih.

'Mwo? untuk apa?.' tanya Gongchan bingung , krystal tak sanggup membendung air matanya dan ia menangis sejadi jadinya.

'A.. aku dan shinwoo ahjussi.' krystal menggantung kalimatnya disela tangisnya.

'Apa? apa yang kau lakukan bersama ayahku ?.' Gongchan semakin bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan krystal.

'Aku diminta oleh ayahmu untuk menghiburmu agar kau bisa hidup seperti biasa lagi.' tangisan Krystal semakin kuat, gongchan menjadi sangat sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan, disisi lain ia bingung karena apa masalahnya jika ia dihibur? disisi lain ia tak tega jika melihat seorang yeoja menangis.

'Tenangkan dirimu, kau bisa menangis dibahuku.' Gongchan menawarkan bahunya yang segera krystal gunakan (?) untuk menumpahkan semua emosi yang ia simpan.

'Lalu apa masalahnya jika aku dihibur?.' tanya gongchan sembari menepuk nepuk punggung krystal lembut.  
>krsytal menghentikan tangisnya sejenak dan menatap Gongchan.<p>

'Aku tidak tahu.' Krystal kembali melanjutkan tangisnya dibahu gongchan.

'Mungkin bukan itu yang kau ingin sampaikan ya kan?.' Gongchan berusaha menenangkan krystal.

'I...iya..' jawab krystal sesenggukan.

'lalu apa?' tanya gongchan lagi.

'AKU MENCINTAIMU.' ucapan dari bibir krystal sontak membuat Gongchan dan authornya sendiri shock.  
>Gongchan masih menenangkan krystal dan saat ia sudah kembali tenang , Gongchan meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam.<p>

Pasti kalian berpikir jika Gongchan masuk ke kamar karena marah iya kan? itu salah besar , dikamarnya , Gongchan sedang mempersiapakan bahan bahan untuk membuat sebuah acara yang sangat romantis bernama CANDLE LIGHT DINNER, ia sengaja menjebak Krystal dengan cara berpura pura marah , hal yang sudah kuno jika dipikir pikir karena authornya sudah kehabisan ide dengan semua DEADLINE ini! *curcol.  
>Gongchan berniat untuk membuat sebuah candle light dinner saat tengah malam nanti..<br>gongchan pun kembali bersikap dingin yang hanya pura pura tetapi berhasil untuk krystal, krystal merasa Gongchan marah padanya, benar saja saat makan malam tadi , Gongchan berubah 360 derajat dengan Gongchan yang ia kenal tadi siang, Gongchan kembali bersifat dingin padanya dan tak ada sunggingan senyum maut selama makan malam itu. saat waktu sudah larut , krystal pun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. saat benar benar sudah larut , Gongchan memastikan jika krystal sudah benar benar tidur dengan mengecek ke kamarnya.

_SEOUL ,TAMAN BELAKANG RUMAH, 11;30 PM._

Gongchan menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya krystal , ia melihat tubuh krystal yang berbalut selimut dan merangkulnya menuju taman belakang ,dia lalu mengatur tubuh krystal supaya tidak jatuh sat ia memposisikan Krystal agar bisa duduk di ayunan, sungguh cara yang tidak sopan untuk membangunkan seorang yeoja.

disana sudah ada banyak sekali lilin dan makan malam yang sangat romantis yang sudah gongchan siapkan sedari tadi.

'Krystal-a ? bisakah kau membuka matamu?.' gongchan membangunkan krystal dengan cara yang sangat lembut

-ralat jika kalian berpikir rangkulan adalah cara yang tidak sopan untuk membangunkan seorang yeoja-

'Krystal-a ayo buka matamu.' Gongchan terus mengusap pipi Krystal yang sangat halus tanpa make up , ia tetap cantik bahkan tanpa make up.

'Krystal -a.' berkali kali Gongchan memanggil nya tapi Krystal belum terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

CHUP~~~

Tiba tiba Gongchan mendaratkan kecupan hangat nan manis di bibir krystal dengan lembut dan selang beberapa detik krystal terbangun dari tidurnya layaknya seorang putri yang bangun dari kutukan karena ciuman seotang pangeran tampan.

'Mwo? dimana aku?.' krystal memicingkan mata berusaha fokus dengan apa yang ia lihat , ia melihat begitu banyak lilin yang membuat pandangannya silau.

'Bukankah kau tadi marah padaku?.' tanya Krystal bingung.

'Aniya tadi aku hanya menjebakmu, sekarang kau bisa melihat kebawah.' Gongcha neyunggingkan senyuman mau itu dan mempersilahkan krystal melihat susunan begitu banyak lilin wangi yang membentuk rangkaian kata I

'Aigo channie-a.' krystal tak sanggup membendung airmatanya karena terhura (?) dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Gongchan menyeka air matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hijau yang kalian pasti tau itu dari siapa.

'Krsytal-a.' panggil gongchan halus.

'Ne?.' jawab krystal sambil berusaha berhenti menangis.

'Kau tahu? kau sangat perhatian padaku, dan juga kau sangat cantik.' ucap Gongchan sangat romantis.

'Kau juga sangat tampan channie-a.' balas krystal tak kalah romantis.

sambil menatap wajah gongchan dengan senyuman terpasang indah diwajahnya.

mereka saling betatapan satu sama lain selama beberapa detik lalu krystal menutup matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu, seolah tau dengan isyarat krystal, Gongchan mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya dan sekarang wajah mereka sudah hampir menempel.

CHUP~~

kecupan hangat itu kembali mendarat di bibir krystal, dia bisa merasakan benda kenyal , manis dan hangat sedang berada di bibirnya ,dia juga bisa merasakan desiran nafas Gongchan yang hangat berhembus di pipinya.

Ciuman itu membuat jantung mereka berdua berdetak 100X lebih cepat dari biasanya.

setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman , Gongchan melepaskan ciuman hangatnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingan krystal.

'SARANGHAE.' Bisik Gongchan lembut membuat krystal hanya tersenyum kecil.

**_ THE END_**

**_MIND TO REVIEW ? SORRY KALO BANYAK TYPO , ALURNYA NGEBUT KAYAK MOTO GP :V AOK AOK AOK..._**

**_KEEP SUPPORT BANGTAN BOYS (?) *LOH_**


End file.
